Nunca te olvidé
by Sweet Lunatica
Summary: Harry, Hermione y Ron estan en la guerra contra Voldemort. En plena batalla, Hermione sufre un accidente y despierta despues de 4 años, ¿Con que se encontrara?" Esta historia ya la había publicado, pero decidi borrarle y corregirle unas cosas.
1. Como empezó todo

**Este es mi primer fic... espero que les guste :)**

**PD: las letras cursivas son recuerdos y las cursivas entre comillas son pensamientos :)**

**Espero la disfruten **

* * *

_"Se retrasan"_- pensaba para mis dentros- _"media hora es demasiado"…_

Hace ya una hora había llegado al aeropuerto de Londres donde hace media hora deberían haber llegado mis dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

Hace cinco años, después de que saliéramos de Hogwarts, Voldemort, con Dumbledore muerto, comenzó a tomar el control sobre todo el mundo mágico y el trío dorado de Hogwarts, como nos llamaba ahora el profeta y corazón de bruja, fuimos en busca del maniático que asesino a los padres de Harry para destruirlo.

Pero Voldemort era inteligente y sabia donde dar el golpe.

Antes de terminar el colegio yo, Hermione Granger, me hice novia de mi mejor amigo al empezar séptimo, pero Voldemort se entero y dio el golpe fuerte sobre mí.

Eso fue lo que arruino mi vida…

**Flash Back**

_Corría lo más rápido que podía, mientras aturdía a algunos Mortifagos, hacia Harry el cual estaba en el suelo con la camiseta manchada en sangre._

_Estaba enfrentándose a Voldemort, el cual tenia mucha mas destreza que él y este lo tenia en el suelo mientras le lanzaba el maleficio cruciatus._

_-¡Harry!- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras lo protegía con mi cuerpo de Voldemort_

_-Vaya, vaya Potter mira lo que tenemos aquí, a tu novia sangre impura…- dijo Voldemort con suma malicia en su voz_

_-Hermione, vete por favor no quiero que te pase nada…_

_En eso mire a Harry, dándome cuenta que sus ojos tenían un brillo de amor, preocupación y suplica._

_Pero una burlona sonrisa me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-Querido Harry, yo no quiero dañar a la muchacha, solo te quiero a ti- me miro con sus ojos como rendijas, me apunto con la varita y dijo- ¡Expelliarmus!_

_Salte por los aires y aterrice en el césped del bosque prohibido para dejarle paso a un intenso dolor en mi cabeza._

_-¡Hermione!- grito Harry corriendo hacia a mi._

_Como pude me toque la cabeza y sentí un agudo dolor y un calido liquido, y al mirarme los dedos de la mano, vi sangre._

_Me había dado con una gran roca en la cabeza al caer. Ya me estaba mareando por la gran pérdida de sangre mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por mi rostro y Harry llegaba a mi lado._

_-¡Hermione no me dejes, por favor no lo hagas!- me gritaba Harry mientras me tocaba la cabeza y veía mi roja sangre cubrir mi cabello y sus manos._

_Yo comencé a marearme mucho más y a ver todo negro. Los gritos y suplicas de Harry comenzaban a hacerse lejanos._

_-¡Mi amor no lo hagas, por favor, si vas a estar bien!- Harry ya comenzaba a llorar- ¡estarás bien!_

_Como pude lo acerqué a mí y le di un corto pero calido beso, porque quizás seria el último._

_-Harry… yo… yo te amo, siempre… siempre voy a… a estar contigo- murmure con todo mi esfuerzo- cuidándote… siempre…_

_-¡Pero porque te despides de mi!, tu no…_

_-Harry, te amo… -le dije mientras cerraba los ojos- te amo mi amor…_

_-Yo también mi vida- me dijo- yo también te amo, ¡pero por favor no me hagas esto!_

_Lo besé la ultima vez, para luego caer en la inconciencia, o quizás la muerte, donde no había dolor, ni sufrimiento, solo paz…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de eso pasaron 4 largos años para que yo pudiera volver a ver la brillante y hermosa luz del sol.

* * *

**Bueno… aquí va el primer capitulo, la verdad era como un prologo pero… da igual**

**Espero les haya gustado y ojala sigan a mi pobre historia hasta el final **

**Un beso**

**Yinaa Potter**


	2. ¿Que esta ocurriendo aqui?

**Aquí el Cáp. 2, este es mas o menos igual de corto que el anterior, perdón por eso, es que no e tenido tiempo de actualizar nada, pero como dicen, poco mejor que nada ¿no?**

* * *

Había caído en coma, ya que me fracture el cráneo con el golpe y perdí muchísima sangre, cosa que ni siquiera la magia pudo reponer al instante.

Por lo que me contó Luna una vez desperté, Harry decidió algo como "vengar mi estado" y se marchó del país, luego Ron fue en su busca.

Pero aun me sorprende lo que mi mejor amiga me contó hace ya un año atrás, cuando desperté de mi largo y profundo sueño…

**Flash Back**

_Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi: fue algo blanco._

_Todo era de color blanco, las paredes, las sabanas, las camas, las dos butacas que había ahí, el suelo, mi atuendo y la puerta._

_Pero lo que mas me sorprendió y llamo la atención, fue una rubia, con el rostro cansado y menos joven que cuando me desmaye, pero no tanto; seguía igual, solo que con el cabello algo más largo: mi mejor amiga, Luna Lovengood_

_Estaba dormida, no quería despertarla, aunque las miles de preguntas que tenia en la cabeza querían ser respondidas._

_Una de esas era que me había ocurrido_

_Mientras me debatía entre si despertarla o no, ella lo hizo por si sola, pagando el grito del siglo. De milagro no la oyó todo el ¿hospital?, si, estaba en San Mungo._

_-¡Hermione, al fin despiertas!- grito mi amiga mientras me abrazaba fuertemente- ¡Oh por Dios, este es un milagro!, ¡¡¡Ginny!!!_

_La mire algo asustada, ¿Qué le pasaba?, si tan solo me había desmayado, y alo mejor solo fueron horas, o días._

_-Luna, ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte desconcertada_

_Primero me miro con lágrimas en los ojos, luego con alegría _

_-Amiga, te extrañe tanto…- me abrazo otra vez_

_-¡¿Me puedes explicar de una vez que diablos te sucede?!- le grite mientras me soltaba de su agarre_

_Abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento entro Ginny seguida de un portazo, con su rojo cabello mucho más largo, y con dos niñas de la mano. Una rubia y la otra pelirroja no con mas de dos años cada una._

_-Luna, ¿se puede saber porque gritas?- pregunto molesta Ginny, pero su pregunta quedo respondida cuando me miro- ¡Hermione!_

_Corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, pero yo apenas si lo sentí, ya que mi mirada se había quedado en ambas pequeñas niñas que seguían apoyadas en el umbral de la puerta._

_-¿Quienes son ellas?- pregunte con ternura apuntando a ambas pequeñas_

_Luna les tomo la mano y las acerco a mi cama._

_-Esta es mi hija, Susan- dijo apuntando a la niña rubia- y esa- dijo acercando a la pelirroja- es Alexa y es la hija de Ginny, ambas tienen dos años_

_Mi rostro se sombrío. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, no entendía nada. ¿Ginny y Luna con hijos?, quería respuestas ¡y ahora!_

_-¡¿QUE?!- grite mientras me paraba de la cama- ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!, ¡USTEDES NO PUEDEN TENER HIJOS!_

_-Hermione…- trataba de tranquilizarme Luna, pero fue inútil._

_-¡YO SOLO ME DEMAYE POR ALGUNOS DIAS!, ¡¿DONDE ESTA HARRY?!, ¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS!, ¡AHORA!_

_-Hermione… siéntate, por favor- me dijo Ginny mientras dejaba salir las lagrimas_

_Yo la mire con odio y dolor, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era como… como si hubieran pasado años, pero eso era imposible ¿no?. Esto debia de ser una broma, y de muy mal gusto._

_-Hermione… Harry no esta aquí- me dijo Ginny con tristeza y seriedad- esta en Albania, desde hace cuatro años._

_Me quede sin palabras. ¿Cuatro años?, estaba con migo en el momento en el que me desmayé, y no habían pasado cuatro años. Imposible._

_-¿Cuatro años? No puede ser, el estaba con migo cuando quede inconsciente y no puede haber pasado tanto tiempo…- repliqué_

_-Herms… tú caíste en coma, hace cuatro años que estas aquí, con nosotras aquí, siempre, esperando a que despertaras- me decía Luna con tristeza._

_Yo comencé a llorar, esto no podía ser, no han pasado tantos años, es… es imposible._

_-¿Qué ha pasado todo este tiempo?- pregunte mientras lloraba._

_-Ese día- me explicaba mi mejor amiga- Perdiste mucha sangre al romperte la cabeza y al traerte aquí, el doctor nos dijo que no había plazo exacto para que despertaras._

_"Cuando Harry escucho lo que pasaba, recogió sus cosas y se fue a buscar al innombrable. No supimos más de él durante dos años y una vez el innombrable fue derrotado, antes de volver pregunto por vía lechuza si tú ya habías despertado y al saber que tú seguías en coma, cayo en depresión severa."- termino Luna con un sozollo._

_Trataba de analizar la información que mi cerebro recibía, pero me costaba muchísimo, nada podía ser verdad, y eso que recién empezaba…_

_-Una vez Susan y Alexa hubieron nacido, Ron se fue en busca de Harry para traerlo de vuelta, pero él no quería verte así, por eso decidió quedarse haya y…- pero así Ginny se le corto la voz._

_-¿Y que?, ¿Qué paso luego?- pedí una explicación- Harry esta bien, ¿no?_

_-Harry te mando una carta hace unos ocho meses para que la abrieras cuando despertaras y nos envió otra a nosotras diciéndonos el contenido de tu carta pidiéndonos que apenas despertaras te la diéramos luego de que te hubiéramos explicado toda la situación- me explicó Luna._

_Y dicho esto, Luna saco un pedazo de pergamino amarillento que venia dirigida a mí, sin duda alguna era de Harry, la conocía perfectamente, así que sin dudar más, la abrí._

_No sabía que pensar, aún no quería leerla, era como un mal presentimiento, sentí o sabía que esta carta no me daría alegría alguna._

_Distinguí la fina caligrafía de Harry, y con miedo dispuse a leer._

_Querida Hermione:_

_ Antes de que leas lo que tengo que decir debes saber que ni hoy ni nunca dejaras de ser la persona que más amo en este mundo y que nunca nadie podrá llenar el vació que dejaste en mi el día que caíste en el hospital._

_La verdad no tengo el coraje para volver a Londres y encontrarte en ese estado y al quedarme aquí, encontré a alguien que puede hacerme salir del infierno en el que estoy viviendo lejos de ti; alguien que me llama la atención._

_En palabras simples: con el dolor de mi corazón y mi alma nuestra relación llego a su fin ya que tengo novia._

_No sabes cuanto ansié volver a besarte, pero me destruyó la maldita espera y no se puede evitar que alguien me gustase otra vez._

_Ron ha sido un gran apoyo para sacarme del dolor, el esta muy bien._

_Hermione Granger… jamás, pero jamás dejare de amarte como desde el primer día. Espero que estés bien._

_Te ama por siempre_

_ Harry James Potter_

* * *

**Apuesto que mucho no se lo imaginaron ¿Eh? Ojala lo poco que escribí les haya gustado, porque hago mis historias con mucho cariño **

**Un beso**

**Yinaa Potter**


	3. Tensa situación

_**Bueno… aquí va el 3 Cáp. de mi querida historia, ojala les guste, trate de hacerla lo mas larga posible.**_

_

* * *

_

_Me quede sin habla, la respiración se me cortó y se me destrozó el corazón._

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunté con voz cansada._

_-Hermione… no creo que…_

_-¡Pregunte cual es su maldito nombre!- grité, me sentía mal, desgraciada, quería morir, solo eso…_

_-Es Romilda Vane, Hermione- me respondió Ginny._

_La miré, y aquellas imágenes de una chica de cuarto año vinieron a mi mente; una delgada chica de largo pelo negro y castaños ojos._

_-¿Esa chiquilla de cuarto año?- pregunté con mucha ira._

_-Ya no es una chiquilla de cuarto, ahora es una de las sanadoras que trabajan aquí, pero justo cuando Harry estaba en su peor momento, la trasladaron a Albania y se reencontró haya con él- aseguró Luna mientras tomaba a su pequeña en brazos._

_Miré a las pequeñas niñas y para disimular mi dolor, realicé la pregunta que hace unos momentos revoloteaba en mi cabeza._

_-¿Quién es el padre de tu pequeña?- pregunté dirigiéndome a Ginny._

_-Draco, nos casamos un poco después que Ron y Luna- me dijo ella al tiempo que ambas me mostraban sus anillos de la mano izquierda._

_Alfil, algo que me hizo sacar una sonrisa, fue cuando recordé como Malfoy se cambio de bando a ultimo momento ayudando de manera descomunal a los nuestros y cuando termino la guerra se le declaro a Ginny y le robo un beso, cuando se hubieron separado, Ginny se le lanzó encima. Fue muy gracioso._

_-Hermione debemos irnos- dijo Luna mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera- debes responder la carta de Harry, recuérdalo._

_Una vez las chicas se hubieron despedido de mí y se hubieron marchado, con el dolor de mi corazón me dispuse a responder la carta de Harry._

_Querido Harry:_

_ Acabo de despertar de mi largo y profundo sueño. Las chicas ya me dieron la carta que me enviaste hace algún tiempo y no puedo evitar decirte lo mucho que me dolieron las palabras que pusiste en el pergamino._

_No puedo odiarte por terminar algo que naturalmente se terminó el día que caí en coma. Mi amistad no la perderás, de eso puedes estar muy seguro, y lo único que puedo decirte, es que aún te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y que siempre estaré para ti._

_Por siempre tuya_

_ Hermione Jean Granger_

_Con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, me dirigí a la zona de envío de San Mungo para enviarle la respuesta de la carta al amor de mi vida que alguna vez fue mío. Esa noche lloré como nunca antes…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día mi vida a sido un infierno, mi corazón quedo destrozado, totalmente…

-Arriba a la losa del aeropuerto el vuelo 462 procedente desde Albania destino Londres acaba de descender- decía una tranquila voz desde el altavoz del aeropuerto.

Eso me saco de mis pesados pensamientos. ¿Ya habían llegado?, ¿Cómo recibirlos?, estoy segura de que a él también le duele aún lo que fue nuestro.

Pero la pregunta mayor era: ¿Cómo recibirlo o saludarlo?, ¿Cómo si no hubiera pasado nunca nada?

Como si hubiera olvidado el casi paro cardiaco que me provocó la ultima carta de Harry.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba tomando el té en casa de Luna, un año después de que desperté, junto con esta y Ginny, ya que me estaba quedando en casa de ella de hace un semana, porque se sentía algo sola, y yo también._

_Mientras tomábamos el calido liquido color ámbar, conversábamos sobre las anécdotas que nos habían ocurrido en Hogwarts, y no pude evitar sentirme un poco frustrada, ya que en la mayoría aparecía Harry Potter._

_Pero no faltaba Ginny, que solo preguntaba sandeces, tenía que meter la pata preguntando tal cosa que me hizo sonrojarme tanto como su cabello._

_-Señorita Granger ¿Puedo hacerle una inocente pregunta?- preguntó sonriente Ginny._

_La miré con desconfianza. Ese tono de voz no me gusta nada en Ginny_

_-Ya lo estas haciendo- le dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de té- haber, dispara._

_-Podríamos saber la señorita Lovengood y yo, ¿De quien son las lechuzas que llegan día por medio para usted?_

_Me trapiqué con el té que estaba tomando, y cuando pare de toser, me puse pálida, para luego enrojecerme hasta la raíz del pelo._

_-Pues… de… de Harry- tome otro sorbo de té mirando hacía otro lado- ¿Porque?_

_Ante mi respuesta, las chicas comenzaron a reír y eso logro que me pusiera más roja aún._

_-Y podríamos saber también, ¿Qué se supone que le escribe el señor Potter?- pregunto Luna con una sonrisa algo traviesa._

_Las miré incrédula y no pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa. Si serán metiches ese par._

_-¡Pero bueno!, ¡Están peor que Lavender y Parvati!- dije divertida._

_Ante mi comentario, solo se limitaron a reír_

_-¡Ya dilo de una vez, por favor!- me dijeron ambas con cara de niñas pequeñas._

_Cuando la miré, me dio una pena increíble, así que sonreí y cedí._

_Pero cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, una blanca lechuza como la nieve llamo mi atención, ya que comenzó picotear la ventana para llamar mi atención y para que fuera a abrirla._

_-Hablando del rey de Roma… -comenzó a molestar Luna_

_-¡Cierra la boca luna!, Hermione nos va a leer la carta- dijo Ginny riendo_

_-Eso quisieras…- le dije divertida y me dispuse a leer._

_Querida Hermione:_

_ Espero que estés muy bien. Ron y yo te echamos muchísimo de menos y no hayamos la hora de verte otra vez, después de todo, ya han pasado cinco años desde que me fui y uno desde que despertaste._

_Esta vez no te escribo solo para saludarte y saber de ti, sino para contarte que nos veremos dentro de una semana, por que Ron y yo volveremos a Londres con una invitada, ya que confiando en que seguimos siendo tan amigos como desde el día en que nos conocimos, quiero presentarte a mi novia._

_Con amor_

_ Harry_

_Me quede sin palabras, ¿Volvería?, no puede ser…_

_-Ahí no…- dije con la vista en el pergamino._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada Luna_

_Las miré, con mi mirada cargada en miedo y los nervios me comenzaron a invadir completamente pensando en que nada podía ser peor…._

_-Harry vuelve a Londres- baje la mirada otra vez- y… y…_

_-¿Y que?- Ginny me tomo los hombros_

_-Y… y viene con… Romilda Vane- y dicho esto las chicas me abrazaron compartiendo mi angustia. ¿Ahí algo peor que esto?..._

**Fin Flash Back**

Comencé a mirar con mucho nerviosismo hacía todos lados buscando a algún indicio de mis mejores amigos, pero no los encontraba.

De repente me gire y se me calló el alma a los pies…

Vi un deslumbrante cabello pelirrojo y no pude evitar sonreír y correr hacía él con el mayor entusiasmo y felicidad que tenia.

-¡Hermione!, ¡Benditos los ojos que te ven!, ¡Estas preciosa!- dijo Ron mientras me abrazaba- ¿Cómo estas?

-Perfectamente- le respondí mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Cuando me solté de Ron y miré sobre su hombro me quede paralizada y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Harry tenía el cabello un poco más largo y tenia los brazos más fornidos, y delgado como siempre. Pero sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda heredados de Lily Evans seguían intactos detrás de esos redondos anteojos negros.

En pocas palabras: Harry Potter ya era todo un hombre. Y bastante guapo, si me permiten decir.

**(N/A: eso es lo mismo que opina la escritora xD)**

-Harry…- susurre mientras me acercaba a él.

Él ni siquiera me dijo "hola", sino que se acerco a mí y me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Estas preciosa- me susurró al mientras aspiraba mi aroma. Eso me provocó un escalofrío.

-Gra… gracias- le dije con timidez mientras nos separábamos un poco para mirarnos, pero seguimos abrazados, sonriendo- bueno… tu tampoco te quedas atrás.

Él sonrió ante ese comentario y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Quedamos mirándonos como dos idiotas, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y como si lo nuestro aún viviera, como si las noches en los jardines de Hogwarts aún vivieran.

Me tomó la mano, olvidando el mundo; eso me hizo volar.

Pero un maldito "ejem-ejem" hizo que me la soltara, un maldito "ejem-ejem" hizo que "ella" se hiciera presente y un maldito grito me hizo volver a la maldita realidad.

¡Maldito sea todo!

-¡Eh, no hagas eso que Umbridge se me aparece!- le gritó Ron a la "Noviecita de el año".

-Mi amor, ¿Acaso no nos presentas?- le pregunto Romilda a Harry mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Como si no me conociera ya lo suficiente…

Ese gesto me destrozó los nervios.

-Oh… lo siento- se disculpó Harry- Hermione ella es…

-Romilda Vane- le dije mostrando mi molestia a punto de explotar y al parecer el lo notó.

Mire a Ron, el cual simulaba seriedad lo mejor que podía, hasta que en un momento no pudo aguantarse más y comenzó a fastidiar a Harry.

-Parece que la recuerda…- le dijo entre risas, yo seguía mirando a Harry con mis ojos destellando furia (tradúzcase: celos)- vez, te lo dije.

-Si…- admitió mirándome a los ojos- bueno, la cosa es que ella es mí…

-Novia, con la que te reencontraste en Albania y bla, bla, bla; si, ya me se la historia. Muchas gracias- le dije molesta para luego tomar el Brazo de Ron y caminar hacia el exterior.

-Hermione, ¿Estas molesta con Harry?- me preguntó Ron en un susurro cerca de mi oído para que no pudieran escucharnos.

-¿Molesta?, ¡Como crees!- le dije con sarcasmo-¡Yo molesta!

-Yo no lo llamaría "molesta"- me dijo y yo lo miré- yo lo llamaría celosa.

Lo miré y me sonroje, lo cual le provoco la risa.

-¡Celosa!, ¿Yo?- caminé más rápido- eso quisieras Ronald- pero interiormente sabia que él tenia la razón.

-A propósito, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Harry haciéndose presente.

-A casa de Luna, donde si no- le dije con tono de reproche.

-Y se podría saber ¿En que?- pregunto con tono de superioridad Romilda, típico de ella.

La miré y ambas comenzamos a lanzar rayos invisibles por los ojos, y los chicos se dieron cuenta por que se pararon y retrocedieron dos pasos cada uno.

-En una limosina, ¿O acaso no te acomoda?- pregunte desafiante

Unas miradas de sorpresa me cubrieron, pero yo seguí caminando sin prestarles atención.

Cuando llegamos una palabra de asombro salio de la boca de Ron al ver la negra y elegante limosina, fue muy gracioso.

-¿Se puede saber de donde la sacaste?- me preguntó mi pelirrojo amigo una vez ya íbamos en camino y bebiendo whisky de fuego.

-El ministerio de magia me las facilita al ser la ministra- le dije con tranquilidad mientras bebía un poco del licor.

Mis dos amigo se atragantaron y a Romilda se le calló el vaso, el cual recompuse en un santiamén.

-¿Mi… ministra?- me preguntó Harry mientras le golpeaba a Ron la espalda- ¿Tu eres ministra de magia?

-Si, ¿Acaso no lo sabias?- le pregunté con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

**Mmm… aun me sorprendo de mi misma al haber escrito que Hermione era ministra, pero bueno… para eso me dio la imaginación en ese minuto.**

**Para los que creyeron que Ginny se quedaba con Harry… ¡Aquí estaba la sorpresa! Ojala haya gente que odie tanto a Romilda Vane como yo, la verdad… por mi que la trague un dragón o algo parecido.**

**Ojala les haya gustado mucho, ya que eso me hace muy feliz. Y por favor… déjenme sus comentarios, aunque sean criticas, así mejoro cada día **


	4. La primera noche

Él solo pudo negar con la cabeza… y la verdad fue muy divertido.

Estuvimos en la limosina durante una hora en completo silencio, con Harry y yo lanzándonos de esas miradas que nos hacían sonrojar a ambos, Romilda Vane con una cara de mil demonios y Ron mirándonos a ambos y sonriendo como tonto al darse cuenta de las miradas que nos dábamos ambos.

Al llegar a casa de Luna, nos bajamos rápidamente del auto y no pasaron ni 5 segundos para que un par de rubias cabelleras largas se asomaran por la puerta y salieran corriendo para recibir a mi pelirrojo amigo.

Al llegar junto a nosotros, Luna besó a Ron como si no hubiera mañana, haciéndonos reír a todos y logrando que la pequeña Susan fingiera tener arcadas al ver a sus padres besarse mientras sonreía.

Al ver a Harry, lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla (costumbres de la señora Weasley). Cuando lo soltó y vio a Vane detrás de el dándole una sonrisa amable, la miro de pies a cabeza despectivamente y la fulmino con la mirada, dejándola impactada y a mí con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Al entrar en la casa, Luna trajo unas bebidas y varios aperitivos, los cuales Ronald recibió encantado… ¡típico!

Así estuvimos hasta la madrugada, bebiendo y charlando sobre lo que nos habíamos perdido estos años que no habíamos estado juntos.

La verdad yo no estaba demasiado… contenta, con que ELLA estuviera aquí.

Romilda estaba pegada como lapa al pelinegro, mirándome con suficiencia y besando a Harry, provocando que la sangre comenzara a hervir en mi sistema.

-Cariño… ¿Por qué no les cuentas a tus amigos como fue que nos conocimos?- dijo la muy… zorra

Harry perdió un poco el color y me miro directamente a los ojos. Yo no pude más que poner una expresión de ira.

-Si, Harry- respondí con ironía- ¿porque no nos cuentas como conociste a tu querida novia?

Ron y Luna me miraron con una expresión entre asustada y compadeciente, eso provoco que me sintiera peor. ¡Maldita sea Romilda Vane!

Y así pasaron las horas, con esa maldita zorra abriendo la boca cuando no debe y con mi varita ardiendo en mi bolsillo mientras pensaba un par de buenos maleficios que me había aprendido en el colegio.

Cuando el reloj de Luna marco las 23:30, Romilda se fue. Sabía que no volvería hasta pasados tres o cuatro días; ese pensamiento me subió bastante el ánimo, provocando que por fin pudiera sonreír.

Pero la cosa no se quedo allí, sino que seguimos bebiendo hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana.

Y el ambiente se comenzó a caldear.

Como Harry y yo nos quedaríamos en casa de Luna, y todos estábamos muy ebrios, ella y Ron fueron a su habitación a reencontrarse "como dios manda", mientras que yo me quede con Harry abajo para seguir embriagándonos (mas de lo que ya estábamos).

Seguimos hablando, de trivialidades y estupideces sin sentido, pero cuando ya íbamos por la copa numero… ¿27?, comenzamos a acortar el espacio que había entre nosotros. Se me encogió el estomago del solo hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de mi.

A esa distancia podía sentir su calida respiración…

Alce una de mis manos y comencé a acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la leve caricia que estaba recibiendo.

Deje de acariciar su mejilla y lleve mi mano hacia su nuca, y de un solo movimiento de mi mano, nuestros labios hicieron contacto.

Fue solo un leve roce, pero suficiente para que la revoltosa snich de mi estomago comenzara a revolotear enloquecida dentro de mi y que mis mejillas se tornaran de un lindo color carmín.

Después de medio minuto de suave contacto comenzamos a besarnos, obligando a nuestras lenguas a encontrase y bailar un bals lento, disfrutando de las emociones que estábamos sintiendo con algo tan simple como un beso.

Pero al parecer el pelinegro quería más. Rompió el beso, para bajar suavemente por mi cuello y probar su sabor, provocando que de mis labios escapara un suave gemido, que al parecer lo motivó mucho más.

Con suavidad comenzó a soltar los botones de mi blusa, encontrándose con la suave piel de mi torso, comenzando a besar mis hombros y quitándome por completo la prenda, mientras yo le sacaba con rapidez la polera de mangas cortas.

Ya comenzaba a tener mucho calor. Me levante rápidamente, no iba a dejar esto a medias, pero tampoco íbamos a hacerlo en la sala, ¿Qué pasaría si Susan se levantara y nos viera?, es que Luna simplemente me asesina, y a Harry junto conmigo.

Tome al pelinegro de la mano y subimos rápidamente a mi habitación, para terminar allí nuestros propósitos.

Al entrar, Harry me tiró directamente a la cama, mientras sacaba su varita de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

-_¡Ferma Portus!_- susurro agitado en dirección a la puerta- _¡Silencius!_

Luego de haber insonorizado y cerrado la habitación con magia se lanzo suavemente sobre mí, para terminar lo que empezamos en la sala.

-Mi amor, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos- decía Harry mientras me besaba con pasión, con sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo- Jamás deje de pensar en ti…

Yo estaba en shock, escuchando sus palabras mientras terminaba de quitarle las molestas prendas de ropa.

Desde la puerta, un camino de ropa se podía divisar hasta la cama, donde arrastrados por la pasión presente disfrutamos el uno del otro hasta el amanecer.

-Te amo, Hermione Granger- suspiro en un último beso, recostándose a mi lado, después de tantas sensaciones vividas.

-Yo también, amor- le devolví el beso- no sabes cuanto…

Y una vez terminamos el beso, me acurruque junto a él y caímos ambos en un profundo sueño, abrazados, después de experimentar sensaciones que estábamos esperando desde hace cinco años…


End file.
